The Blood Types' Summer
The Blood Types' Summer is the 7th episode of the Ketsuekigata-kun! anime series. In this episode, the characters deal with the heat them, while questioning the most tolerant blood type. It aired on May 19th, 2013 and directed by Yosihisa Oyama. Plot *During question time, all the characters except AB answers the question by their respective blood types. *O and B are sitting in a room with unbelievable heat. * O keeps complaining about the heat. *B gets tired of O's complains and challenges him a Jan-Ken-Pon. B wins, and O has to fan him as a result. *A approaches O and B, sweating all over the places. When B asks whether he's okay or not, A replies that he's fine. *Right then, A spots a ghost-like creature and approaches it, calling it his grandmother and says that he wants to swim in the 'river'. We can see that his spirit was leaving. Both O and B tells him to snap out of it. *O and B then turns around to see AB drenching in sweat (even more than A), explaining the theory about the reason why humans sweat. A purple aura-like thing can be seen at the back of him. Seeing AB acting stranger and stranger, O and B tells him to get back to his senses. *A gives a money to the ghost-like creature, and B is surprised to see him still alive. *O tries to turn on the cooler, only to realize it was broken. B yells at someone to save them. *AB ends up being the topic winner, with A in the second place, B in the third place and O in the last place (he's still trying to turn the cooler on). When the narrator states that they are not using the cooler, all of the characters yells angrily and throws their trophies at the camera. Gallery Ep.7 Answers.png|The characters answering the question. O and B in the hot atmosphere.png|O and B in together in the hot room, with O complaining about the heat B asking for a rock-paper-scissors.png|B getting tired of O's complains; he challenges O for a Jan-Ken-Pon RPS result.png|The result of the Jan-Ken-Pon (left: O, right: B) O fanning B.png|O fanning B as a result A in the hot atmosphere.png|A approaches O and B, sweating over the place A claiming he's fine.png|A claiming he's fine A almost dropping dead.png|A approaching a ghost-like creature AB stating his theory.png|AB theorizes about why humans sweat AB meditating with the temperature.png|AB meditating with the temperature B telling AB to snap out of it.png|AB looking even more drenched in sweat, with B telling him to snap out of it A giving money to the spirit.png|A handing a coin to the spirit A is still alive.png|A talks with the ghost, with B surprised seeing him alive O trying to turn on the cooler.png|O trying to turn on the cooler B begging help.png|B begging someone to save them Ep.7 Champion.png|The topic winner and rankings, with O still trying to turn the cooler on Ep. 7 Champion Camera Break.png|The characters throwing their trophies to the camera out of annoyance Video